


It did not begin with love

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, One True Pairing, Opposites Attract, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She is life. He is death. Together, they are love.
Relationships: Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar
Kudos: 4





	It did not begin with love

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Not merely abstracts and absolutes, all things equal yet different struggle towards balance - any kind of balance. Let it be life or death, the future or the past, reason or emotion, the end of the story cannot be reached by obliterating one of the opposites.

It happens, not as often but often enough, that the same principle applies to humans.

When people find themselves on opposing sides of an issue – mortal enemies or star-crossed lovers – they fight to prevail. However, if they do not realise they are united because of their differences, not in spite of them, there can be no peace, and no existence, and no time, and no story.

That is why Ferhat and Asli are my one true pairing and theirs is the ultimate love story. It began with hate.


End file.
